


when parents collide

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Disagreements, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Meddling, Parents, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Daryl thought Michael and Luke were too young to get married. Liz thought he should shut up.





	when parents collide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “JUST the parents”. Sequel to [(not quite) zero questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056322).

“So,” Daryl said. “No one’s going to say anything?” The question was met with silence. “Well, I’ll say it: I think they’re too young. They haven’t even really lived together.”

Liz huffed, arms crossed. “They’ve been living in each other’s pockets since they were sixteen. I think they know each other better than most couples who get engaged. Certainly better than we did.” She gestured between herself and Andy.

“That’s a totally different thing, though. Tour’s a bubble. This is reality,” Daryl said. “I’m concerned they’re rushing it.”

“Maybe we should let them decide.” Liz stood up, ending the conversation.


End file.
